Much Better than a Trophy
by cappyandpashy4ever
Summary: Inspired by Yuna77. Hamtaro and Boss compete for Bijou's paw. But what will Sandy and Pashmina do to stop it? Warning! Contains extreme cuteness and bunny suits!


**Much better than a Trophy by cappyandpashy4ever**

**Hello to all who decide to read this, my fourth oneshot! I hope you all enjoy this, especially Yuna77 who gave me this idea by winning my essay contest! Congrats Yuna! This is for you! Read on and don't forget to review!**

"YAAAAHH!" Hamtaro awoke from a horrible dream, shaking all over and covered in a cold sweat. He tried to push it out of his mind, but the dream flashed vividly before him. In the dream, he was sitting in a blank room. Suddenly, there was a flash of lights and the whole room was a huge mass of colors and shapes. A few of them were recognizable. Bijou stood in the middle with Boss, and Pepper danced around him. Boss looked at Hamtaro with a smirk, and pulled Bijou into a slow tango. The truly scary thing was…Bijou was HAPPY! Hamtaro shuddered at the thought of the dream.

"Why do I keep having this nightmare?" Hamtaro asked himself. "Maybe it means something. Let's see, there was Boss and Bijou tangoing, and Pepper was dancing around me. Wait a minute, Pepper? Dance? That's it!" Something in Hamtaro's mind clicked.

"GAH! I forgot to get a date to Pepper's birthday dance!"

"Hey! Keep it down in there!" Hamtaro heard several hamster voices call. He looked at the clock, it was six in the morning. Hamtaro stood out of bed and got dressed. If he hurried, he'd be right on time for Bijou's morning tea. (A/N So what if she has tea at six AM?)

Hamtaro scurried into the kitchen. Sure enough, there sat Bijou, reading a large newspaper and sipping from a dainty willow patterned tea cup.

"Bijou!" wheezed Hamtaro. "I wanted…to ask you…something." Bijou's eyes shined as she looked into Hamtaro's face.

"Yez?"

"Do you…have a date…to the dance yet?" he coughed.

"No, monsieur."

"Well…would you possibly…go to-" Hamtaro was interrupted by a rather large figure bursting into the room.

"Hey Bij!" Boss yelled, crashing into Hamtaro and knocking him over. "Would you go to the dance with me?"

"Hey! I was going to ask her!" Hamtaro glared at Boss.

"Well I asked her first!" Boss defended. He turned to Bijou. "So, what do you say?"

"Well, um…" Bijou eyes traveled to Hamtaro, still sitting on the floor, then Boss, beaming with utmost confidence.

"What in the world would cause you all to be up this early? Some of us are still trying to sleep!" Stan launched into the kitchen, but suddenly stopped as he caught sight of Boss, Hamtaro and Bijou. "Oh, I see. You all are in a bit of a love spat, now aren'tcha! I always knew this day would come, and I have plans!"

"You knew this day would come?" Hamtaro raised his eyebrows at Stan.

"You have plans?" Boss rolled his eyes.

"I have a lot of free time, okay?" Stan added sharply. "So anyway, ya both want Bijou to come to the dance with ya, right?"

"Right!" Hamtaro and Boss stared in opposite directions. Bijou looked confused.

"Well then, what we need is a good Ham-war!"

"Heke?" all three asked.

"C'mon, y'all aren't telling me ya don't like, know what a ham-war is?" (crickets) "I have to do everything myself, huh? Ah well, a ham-war is a series of challenges. The best out of three wins the prize, in this case Bijou."

"Vhat? I do not want to be treated az a trophy!" But Bijou's cries we're drowned out by Hamtaro and Boss's race out the door and outside.

"Boyz will be boyz, and it'z a girlz job to assure zat, I guess." Bijou sighed, and she stepped outside, not wanting to miss the action.

By the time it was sunrise, the entire clubhouse had spilled out to watch the battle for Bijou. Hamtaro and Boss stood by the side of the river, doing their warm-ups. After a bit of stretching, Stan picked up his hamster megaphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the first ever Ham-War!" Stan yelled into the crowd of hamsters. Everyone cheered but Sandy and Pashmina, both who looked at Bijou's sullen face with disdain.

"The first challenge will be a rock leaping contest! First one to the other side of the river wins! 3, 2, 1, GO, GO, GO!" Stan yelled his lungs out as Hamtaro and Boss darted off onto the first rock.

Hamtaro barely made it to the first rock. He slipped in midair and almost fell into the water. To stay on it, he had to do a sort of curtsy onto the next rock. He looked over at Boss, who was almost at the fifth rock, a look of purest determination on his face. Hamtaro leaped to a rock that was close to him. He glided to the next rock, only to slip on the spongy moss growing on top of it.

"Ouchichi!" Hamtaro groaned.

Luckily, Boss saw him and began to laugh at Hamtaro's misfortune, giving him enough time to catch up to Boss. When Boss noticed that Hamtaro was in the lead, he doubled his effort and sprung forward onto the next stone.

"Beating me won't be that easy, Hamtaro!" Boss called back at the horrorstruck Hamtaro. Hamtaro's eyes blazed with a fire as deep orange as his fur. He scurried to the next rock and soon he and Boss were trapped on the same rock, each balancing on one foot, unstable and rocking.

"I hope you're hungry, Hamtaro!" Boss told him, a vicious gleam in his eye.

"Why?" Hamtaro questioned, clueless as always. "Did you bring sunflower seeds?"

"No, because you're about to eat my pellets!" cried Boss. Before Hamtaro could unravel this riddle, Boss pushed his arms off of Hamtaro's shoulders, leapfrogging over him and onto the other side of the river. (A/N Can you believe leapfrogging is an actual word?)

"And da Boss-man is the winnah!" Stan's voice rung over the stands, followed by an uproarious cheer. Hamtaro slumped over on his rock, depressed.

"Hamtaro! Hey, Hamtaro!" Hamtaro looked up to see Dexter running towards him.

"Oh, hey Dexter." Hamtaro muttered, returning to his face down on the rock position.

"Hamtaro, don't give up!" Dexter smiled at him. "You still have two more tasks to finish! You still have a chance!" Hamtaro returned his grin. "Plus, Howdy and I had a little bet. Loser buys sunflower pizza. Howdy bet on Boss, SO YOU BETTER WIN!"

"Thanks for the motivation, Dex." Hamtaro sighed.

"Glad to be of assistance." said Dexter, straightening his bowtie. He walked off to join

the others.

"Oh well." Hamtaro sighed again. "Hey wait a minute! Dexter's right! There are still two more rounds to go! I can still win!" And with that, Hamtaro scurried to get back to the crowd.

"Great job, Boss!" many ham-hams congratulated him. After all the back patting and high fiving, nobody noticed Bijou slink into the clubhouse. Well, nobody except Sandy and Pashmina.

"Hey Bij, what's wrong?" Pashmina asked, taking a seat next to Bijou at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, like, tell us everything." Sandy took a seat as well.

"Oh well," Bijou sighed, frowning. "I just don't like being treated like a trophy, zats all."

"We like, totally agree!" Sandy smiled at Bijou, whose face lifted a bit.

"Of course!" Pashmina looked at her with kind eyes. "We'll help you get them to stop."

"But how?" Bijou questioned.

"Like, let's just tell Hamtaro that Bijou likes him. Then he'll stop and take her to the dance!" Sandy suggested.

"No! I do not want to hurt Boss's feelingz. Just tell 'amtaro to stop, okay?"

"Alright Bij!" Pashmina and Sandy walked off into the sunlight, unknowing that their conversation with Bijou was being watched.

"Dang!" cried Stan from outside the kitchen window. "I can't let them tell Hamtaro to stop. I'm making a fortune on ham-war T-shirts!" Stan ran up to Hamtaro.

"Hiya Stan!"

"Hey Hamtaro. Listen, it's important that you don't take advice from Sandy and Pashmina. I'll pay you generously." Stan held out a large pawful of golden seeds.

"But why?" Hamtaro asked.

"If you don't question me, I'll throw in a free ham-wars T-shirt." Stan tossed Hamtaro a bundle of cloth.

"It's a deal!" Hamtaro cried.

"Oh, and Hamtaro?"

"Yeah Stan?"

"This conversation, it never happened, okay?"

"What conversation?"

"That's my boy."

"No seriously, what conversation?"

"Idiot."

"What?"

"Never mind. See ya at the next challenge, Hamtaro."

"See ya Stan."

"Alright folks! Time for the second task! In this treacherous mission, Hamtaro and Boss will duke it out on Sunflower Lake! Each one will sail in a boat across the fish infested waters and catch fish until the time runs out! The ham-ham with the biggest fish wins!" Stan cried over the megaphone to a cheer from the crowd.

"This is our chance!" Pashmina told Sandy as they watched Boss and Hamtaro leap into their boats and paddle to the middle of the lake.

"Yeah, like, let's go!" Sandy responded. The two ladies of the clubhouse scrambled to the edge of the lake.

"Heyhoo Hamtaro!" Sandy and Pashmina yelled to him.

"Heke?" Hamtaro looked up, his eyes darting around. When he found Sandy and Pashmina across the lake, he began looking rather nervous and ignored them.

"HAMTARO!" Sandy and Pashmina shouted, still he paid no attention. "HAM-TAR-O!" they screamed.

"Stop yelling at me!" Hamtaro turned to them. Suddenly, a huge fish leaped out of the water, and it was attached to Hamtaro's line!

"But we need to tell you something!" Pashmina cried, watching the orange and white hamster struggle to pull the humongous fish into his boat.

"Look…I was told not…to listen to you guys!" Hamtaro pulled yet tighter, fighting with the line.

"Who told you that?" Sandy looked inquisitorially at Hamtaro.

"This…is not the time!" Hamtaro gasped, tugging with increased desperation.

"C'mon Hamtaro! Tell us!" Pashmina argued.

"Fine! It was Stan! It's Stan's fault, all of it! Stan, Stan, Stan! He did it! Stan did it! Now…are…you…HAPPY?" When Hamtaro screamed this last word, he gave an upward thrust of great hamster power! The huge fish soared out of the water and into Hamtaro's boat, just as Stan blew his whistle.

"Time!" Stan cried. Hamtaro and Boss raced to Stan to compare fishes. Boss's fish looked meek and feeble to the coppery scales and majestic body of Hamtaro's.

"And Hamtaro beats Boss by a landslide!" Stan yelled through his megaphone. Boss kicked a rock in anger as Hamtaro received many cries of triumph.

"Grrrrr!" Sandy steamed, slamming her face against a nearby wall. "How are we going to break it to Bijou that we failed?"

"Are you crazy? Her tears would have a field day if we tell her what happened." Pashmina responded. "We just need more time."

"So," Bijou asked, emerging from the kitchen. "did you tell 'amtaro?"

"Um, yeah Bij. Just watch the third challenge and you'll see." Pashmina lied. Bijou skipped off to the crowd, somewhat happier.

"How are we like, going to do this?" Sandy asked Pashmina with a worried voice.

"Well, if he won't listen to us, we'll just have to make sure he doesn't know he's talking to us!" Pashmina burst out. Before Sandy could question her, Stan entered the room.

"So ladies," he looked sharply at them. "Enjoying the show are we?"

"Stan, why might you have told Hamtaro to avoid me and Pashmina?" Sandy asked him with a voice like poisoned honey.

"Erm, well, ehehe, wanna buy a T-shirt?" Stan offered meekly, sweating a bit.

"ARRGH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Sandy screamed, chasing Stan around the room.

"Of course, we can discuss a preferred customer discount!" Stan shouted, not daring to look back at Sandy. Sandy chased him outside, where Stan yelled "Bruno! Rex! C'mere!"

Two, large, hulking figures bounded in front of Stan. "Ladies, meet Rex and Bruno, my bodyguards. Would you like to see a demonstration of their fists?"

"Um like, no thanks!" Sandy and Pashmina hurried into the clubhouse in terror, Stan laughing behind them.

Pashmina and Sandy stood panting behind the clubhouse door, just thankful to be alive. Suddenly, Sandy remembered something.

"Hey like, Pashy, what did you mean earlier?"

"Mean what?" was Pashmina's response.

"Like, you said that if he wouldn't listen to us, we'd have to make sure he doesn't know he's talking to us."

"Oh, right. What I meant was, what if we disguised ourselves? Then Hamtaro wouldn't know it was us!"

"Like, great idea Pashmina! But where are we gonna find disguises?"

"By paying a visit to the greatest ham-costume designer in the town. Oh Dexter!" The sound of hurrying paws greeted Pashmina's call. Soon the door split open and Dexter filtered inside.

"Oh, Sandy and Pashmina, how may I be of assistance?" Dexter greeted them.

"Quick Dexter! Like, we need a pair of costumes quick!" Sandy told him.

"Well, I am sorry. But as material doesn't come cheap, I really can't…"

"Dexy-poo?" Pashmina waggled her lower lip and put a finger on Dexter's nose. "Can you pweaze give us those silly costumes, just for a while?" She snuggled in closer to Dexter who turned a brilliant shade of crimson.

"W-well, I guess it'd be okay this once." Dexter blushed madly.

"Oh thank you Dexter!" Pashmina jumped for joy. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She kissed Dexter on the cheek as he handed her two furry costumes. Dexter went scarlet.

"M-my it's hot in here!" Dexter stammered, loosening his bowtie.

"Thanks again Dex!" Pashmina called back, following Sandy into the bathroom to change.

"Ah, girls are truly magnificent things." Dexter sighed, leaning against a wall.

"We look ridiculous. Pashy, couldn't you like, at least got us some better costumes?" Sandy complained. Sadly, she was quite right. Pashmina and herself looked utterly ridiculous. Pashmina was dressed in a light pink bunny suit, while Sandy stood in a green frog outfit.

"Well at least you don't have to be a stupid rabbit!" Pashmina snapped. "This outfit clashes with my fur!"

"We don't have time to argue like, the third challenge is about to start!" Pashmina agreed with Sandy and they both went outside to hide in a bush.

"Welcome to the third and final mission of the day! Who will win Bijou's paw? The winner of this round of course! The last challenge is the ham-meter dash! Boss and Hamtaro will have to run the entire length of Acorn Trail and overcome various obstacles on the way! Who will come out on top? Only time will tell. And let's get this show on the road! Three, two, one and GOGOGO!"

Boss and Hamtaro quickly set off into the forest, following the trail. Hamtaro's short stumpy legs were nothing compared to Boss's sturdy ones. Boss immediately took the lead with a huge head start.

"You're gonna have to do better that to beat me Hamtar-OOOOO!" Boss, who wasn't watching where he was going, stumbled on a branch in the road and tumbled to the ground, giving Hamtaro time to catch up.

"WHEEEE!" Hamtaro cried as he slid down a hill along the trail. But he soon lost control and rolled off track, crashing into a tree and knocking down a nest of crows. As the momma crow pecked at Hamtaro's head, Boss ran through the mess of black feathers without being noticed. Hamtaro finally shook the crows off and darted off. He ran nonstop until he reached a small river. It was a puny body of water but still to large for a hamster to jump. Suddenly, he heard a crackling from above. He looked up to see Boss swinging from a tree branch across the river, landing neatly on his hind paws on the other side. Hamtaro quickly scooted up the tree and soon found himself flying through the air. He landed a little less gracefully as Boss, but he had no time for beauty. He was not too far behind Boss and he caught up with him soon.

Boss and Hamtaro were neck and neck, speeding down the trail. Then, Hamtaro could see the finish line! He saw all the ham-hams waiting beside it, Stan, still holding his megaphone, Howdy and Dexter, paws gripped so tightly around their faces that they were sure to leave scars, and Bijou, the whole reason for this race. Hamtaro sped up at the sight of his pigtailed dream girl. Unfortunately, so did Boss. But just as Boss sped up, he stopped. Hamtaro took only a second to see that Boss was stuck ankle deep in mud. He took no time to sightsee however, and raced on towards the goal. He was almost there, he could taste the sweetness of victory, but then, he fell. Tripped actually. Hamtaro looked around to see what he had fallen over, but no evidence was found.

Before he could even pick himself up, he was pulled into a nearby bush by a pair of pink paws.

"Heke?" Hamtaro stuttered, looking around. Inside the bush were two figures, a rabbit and a frog. "What do you want with me? Are you the spirits of the forest Maxwell told me about?"

"Erm, yes." The bunny said. "We are the forest spirits come to you in the forms of a frog and a bunny.

"And" the frog interjected, "we have some like, very important things to tell you about your friend Bijou."

"Yes," said the bunny. "She is most unhappy with your actions. She would like it if you'd call off this whole thing."

"Why?" Hamtaro asked.

"Because," the frog answered "she wishes to like, not be treated like a trophy. She'd like to have a say in arguments such as this."

"But spirits, how?" Hamtaro wondered aloud. "It's not like I can just ask Bijou to choose who she wants to go wi- wow I'm stupid."

"Got that right." The frog muttered under its breath.

"But how?" Hamtaro asked.

"Only your heart can tell you the correct path." The bunny told him.

"Spirits, might I ask another question?" Hamtaro bowed with respect.

"Yes you may." Responded the bunny.

"How do you know how Bijou feels?"

"Well, um, we can read minds." said the frog. The bunny nodded in agreement.

"Wow, cool!" Hamtaro exclaimed. "What am I thinking about?"

"Um, you are thinking about Bijou and yourself eating chocolate pudding while skipping in a field of flowers in a, erm, tutu." Said the bunny.

"That's just creepy." Hamtaro responded. "Well, I need to go do what my heart tells me to do. Thank you, spirits!" Hamtaro bowed again and left the bush, just as Boss had struggled his way out of the mud.

"Good thing he's so predictable." said the frog.

The bunny and the frog watched Hamtaro and Boss running towards the goal. "He-he didn't listen to us!" Pashmina sounded shocked; the two tossed their suits on the ground.

"You might just be speaking too soon!" exclaimed Sandy, pointing at Hamtaro and Boss. They were both racing for their lives, but just as they neared the goal, Hamtaro sped off in a different direction, right towards Bijou! Boss crossed the goal and began jumping like mad.

"I won! I won! I wo-" but the next thing he knew, the ground below him caved in and he was tumbling down a tunnel! "Well, what do ya know? I found a new tunnel, and I won Bijou's hand for the dance! I better go tell Bijou!" Boss hopped out of the hole and ran to Bijou, but stopped abruptly as he noticed Hamtaro standing there.

"Hey Hamtaro! I won fair and square! Bijou's mine!" Boss argued.

"Well, Boss, that's just what I wanted to talk to you and Bijou about." Hamtaro started. "You see, I know for a fact that Bijou is not happy with our decisions. She wants to have a say in her choices. I'd rather have Bijou go with you out of her own choice than go with me out of a stupid contest. I think Bijou should pick who she wants to go to the dance with."

"You're right, Hamtaro!" Boss agreed. "She should choose. Go on Bijou, tell ol Hamtaro over there you're going with me!"

"Just follow your heart, Bijou." Hamtaro suggested.

"Hey Bij, remember, I won the contest for **_you._**" Boss stated.

"Well, I zink zat, um…" Bijou's eyes darted from the cute and adventurous Hamtaro to the strong but loving Boss.

"Make the right choice, Bijou." Boss said.

"Listen to you heart, Bij." Hamtaro told her.

"I…choose…" The whole clubhouse seemed to tighten in around her. She was sweating profusely. "NEITHER OF YOU!" Everyone went silent. Bijou ran into the clubhouse, tears streaming down her face. Boss and Hamtaro looked at each other in shame.

"I-I better go fill up that tunnel." Said Boss disdainfully, wanting to get away from the crowd. He jumped into the hole and disappeared from sight. Eventually the crowd died down and everyone went to their rooms to change for Pepper's party.

Boss fell into the bottom of the tunnel with a small thud. Digging always made him feel better about things, and he really needed some cheering up. He pulled his shovel out from under his hat and began scooping away the dirt. Boss was about to pick up his seventeenth shovel of dirt when he heard a booming feminine voice.

"Who's digging in my tunnel?" From a smell hole in the wall, out popped a hamster. She was roughly smaller than Boss, with gray fur, brown ears and an orange and brown ponytail that leaned to the left. She looked very strong and was also carrying a shovel. Boss couldn't help but notice that she was also very pretty.

"Forgive me, madam. You see, digging always helps me blow off steam." Boss answered, turning slightly pink.

"Really? Me too!" said the girl. "Don't tell me you're a field hamster too!"

"How'd ya guess?" Boss smiled.

"We sure have a lot in common, don't we? My name's Rachel by the way."

"Call me Boss."

"So why were you upset?" Rachel asked. Boss explained the situation.

"Oh, you poor thing you!" Rachel cooed over Boss. "I'll tell you what, I don't want you to be lonely so I'll be your date to the dance!"

"You'd do that for me? Thanks a ton, Rachel!" Boss blushed a bit as he hugged Rachel. "C'mon, I'll introduce you to my friends."

Bijou watched from her bedroom window as the two scrambled out of the tunnel. Bijou smiled. "Maybe I am not too late." She sat down at her desk with a purple pen and got to work.

It was almost sunset. All of the ham-hams were preparing to go to the party. Boss had introduced Rachel, and Hamtaro, for once, had caught on very fast that she had taken a liking to Boss, and Boss to Rachel. Hamtaro sat at the kitchen table deep in thought. Boss interrupted his thinking.

"Y'know Hamtaro, it's really too bad that you and Bijou are the only ham-hams without dates. If she wasn't so mad at you and I, you guys could go together."

"Boss, it's almost time for the party!" Rachel nudged Boss towards the clock.

"**_I better go tell Bijou to get ready for the party. I don't want her to miss out on all the fun just because of me." _**thought Hamtaro. He knocked on Bijou's door. No answer. He opened the door and looked inside. Bijou was nowhere to be found. **_"Hmm, I better go look foe her. First I'll get my ham-detective kit from my room!" _**He scurried into his room. He was about to pick up his kit when he slipped on a small piece of paper. **_"Wow, I'm really clumsy today." _**He picked up the paper. It was a pink envelope, and it was addressed to him.

"Hamtaro, hurry up! We're leaving!" called Oxnard from the kitchen. Hamtaro slipped the envelope into his fur and headed towards the kitchen.

"Did ya get Bijou?" Boss asked eagerly.

"She's not in her room. I hope she hasn't run away." said Hamtaro with worry in his eyes.

"If she has run away, you know she'll come back Hamtaro. She won't stay mad forever." Boss patted Hamtaro on the back. The envelope slid out and onto the floor.

"Ooh! What's this?" Rachel picked up the envelope.

"Hey! That's mine!" Hamtaro defended, snatching the letter back.

"Aww! C'mon Hammy boy!" Rachel teased, grabbing the letter out of Hamtaro's paws and slitting it open. She unfolded a piece of paper with purple ink.

"My dearest Hamtaro," Rachel read in a mock baby voice. "Please meet me in Acorn Fields at once. Signed, your Pigtailed Princess." (A/N Who knew pigtailed was a real word too?)

"Well, Hamtaro, I'd sat you better go meet this "pigtailed princess" right away." Rachel cooed, handing Hamtaro his letter.

"Well, okay, but it better not take too long. I have to go look for Bijou too." Hamtaro said. He scurried out in the direction of Acorn Fields.

"He's such a doofus." Sandy announced, putting her arm around Maxwell's shoulder.

"I don't know what Bijou sees in him." sighed Pashmina. She laid her head in Dexter's lap as he began stroking her hair.

Hamtaro looked around. He had arrived at Acorn Fields, but the plain was barren and empty. He took another look and saw a small figure atop the highest hill. The little white hamster seemed to have no clue that Hamtaro was standing behind her. Hamtaro took a seat next to the girl, realizing who it was.

"Oh, hey Bijou. At least I have someone to wait with for that pigtail person."

"Hamtaro, zat was me."

"Do you happen to know this person?" Hamtaro held out the letter.

"Zat was me."

"So you don't- wait, did you just say that was you?"

"Yez. I told you to meet me here. I sent zee letter."

"Cool. Listen, before you tell me why you asked me here, let me just say that I'm sorry. I know what I did was stupid. I pressured you and I know that was wrong and I'm really and truly sorry. It was only fair that you were mad at me. Are we good now?"

"I guess so. 'amtaro, I asked you 'ere to tell you zomething."

"Fire away, Bij."

"When you and Boss asked me to choose, I wanted to choose you. But I didn't want to hurt Boss's feelingz. I understand zat you probably don't like me anymore, but I just wanted to get zat out."

"Bijou I-"

"Yez, 'amtaro?"

"I never really gave up on you, y'know. Do we still have a chance?"

"I zink so." Bijou smiled.

"Look at that sunset!" said Hamtaro, pointing at the massive aura of brilliant colors.

"It eez zee most beautiful thing in zee world!"

"No, it's not."

"Heke?"

"You are, but I don't think the sunset'll mind second place." Hamtaro grinned.

Off on the distance, the two could hear Dexter and Howdy arguing.

"Boss won fairly! You owe me a pizza!"

"Yes but in the end they both agreed to let Bijou choose instead, and it was Hamtaro's idea!"

Hamtaro and Bijou paid no attention to this. Bijou held Hamtaro's paw as they gazed into the beautiful sunset.

"Oh 'amtaro, it eez getting late. We don't want to be late to Pepper's dance do we?"

"Y'know Bij, I'd rather like to just sit here and watch the sunset." Bijou rested her head on Hamtaro's shoulder.

"Bijou?"

"Yez, 'amtaro?"

"No matter how shiny it is, you're much better that a trophy." Bijou's eyes gleamed as the sky's vivid reds and pinks slowly faded to blues and indigos.

" Hey 'amtaro?"

"Yeah Bij?"

"How did you know how I felt about all the fighting for me?"

"The forest spirits told me."

"Right." Bijou smiled at Hamtaro's strange innocence, and scooted in closer, allowing Hamtaro to put his arm around her shoulders.

Watching Hamtaro and Bijou from the safety of a bush, Sandy and Pashmina sat. "We've done good, Pashmina." Sandy smiled at the new couple. "We've done good."

Bijou and Hamtaro sat at the top of the hill, closely watched by Sandy and Pashmina, AKA the bunny and the frog.

_**End**_

**Well, how'd you all like what I'm now calling my greatest oneshot ever! I know it was long so thanks to the people who read far enough to get to this note! You all better have enjoyed this; it took five hours to write! (I'm not kidding!) Sorry Hamtaro fans, I know I was dumping on Hamtaro a bit. I made him seem a lot dimmer than he actually is. (Or maybe not.) Anyhow, thanks for reading this and please review! Thanks to Yuna77 for submitting this idea! I hope I made you proud! Well, see you all in my next story! –cp4ever**


End file.
